People often listen to music while performing various activities, such as, driving to various destinations in various driving conditions. Typically, people often rely on radio stations or various other curated music selections during such activities. However, music selected in this manner may have a mood that is inappropriate for the current state of a person (e.g., the driver) or the current conditions (e.g., driving conditions, such as weather conditions, traffic conditions, road conditions) for performing the activity in which the person is engaged.